Lucario Lemon
by Frisk69
Summary: Lucario fanfiction suggested by "Various Opticon"


My favorite pokemon had always been Lucario, so I was beyond happy when my parents got me a riolu for my 12th birthday. That was the day I decided to leave to start my Pokemon journey. That was four years ago. In those four years, I have gotten 5 badges and have stayed in Canalave city a small town on the western part of Sinnoh, for quite some time. I have started to enjoy it here with my Lucario by my side the whole way. She evolved just a few months ago and has been able to speak with me using her aura. I'm amazed of what some Pokemon are capable of. I was sure that only psychic types could speak to others but Lucario has proven me wrong.

My time in Canalave hasn't been very interesting. I've just seem to have lost some interest in getting the last badges I need to fight the elite four. I been much more into raising my Pokemon. Along with my Lucario, I have a Luxray, a west Sea Gastrodon, and a Noctowl.

I am laying down in my hotel room staring at my phone to try and pass the time. My Lucario sitting at the end of the bed meditating. I don't usually keep my other pokemon out of their pokeballs unless I'm feeding or training them, but I choose to keep my Lucario out at the very least. Lucario and I have gotten very close in Canalave. We are more like friends than training partners.

I lay my head on my pillow and let my phone fall onto my chest. I let out a sigh. Lucario turns her head around and looks at me before crawling over to the spot next to me. She nuzzles her head into my arm.

"Hey Lucario" I say petting her head. "What's wrong"

"Nothing" she replies continuing to cuddle next to me. "I saw you laying here looking bored so I came over to maybe… cheer you up a little"

I chuckle. "Nah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things"

"Like what?" she asks.

"Well," I start. "I was thinking of leaving Canalave soon. Maybe getting the rest of the badges"

Lucario looks at me a little sad. "Aww. But I was starting to like it here." She says nuzzling my arm again.

"Maybe after getting fighting the elite four, we can come back here and get a house of our own. How's that sound?" I ask looking at her

"I'd like that" she says.

We continue to lay there for a bit until I hear a noise come from Lucario. I look at her and don't hear anything so I ignore it but then it happens again more audible this time. I glance over and see Lucario breathing differently and rubbing her legs together. I wonder to myself what's going on. That's when Lucario starts letting out what sounds like… moans? What's happening?

"Hey Lucario?" I start to ask she snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks at me.

"Huh" she asks with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Is something wrong" I ask her.

"Um…" she says seemingly at a lost of words. She sits up and sighs. "Well… A Lucario's mating season is usually around this time."

That's when I realized it. She is in heat. I don't have a mate for her. I'll need to find one and fast.

"And… I was wondering," she starts again. "Could… you be my mate this season."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lucario, my favorite pokemon, the pokemon I had grown up with since I was a child, was asking me to… have sex with her. I was speechless.

"Lucario… I. I'm not sure" was all I could seem to get out.

She looks at me. She looks sad. "Why?" She asks. "We've known each other for so long. We both like each other a lot, and I need a mate for this season. Why don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to," I start. "It's that… I'm not sure I want to have sex with a pokemon. Can't I just get you another pokemon to mate with. What about my Luxray?"

"I don't want to mate with Luxray!" She says angrily before trying to calm herself down. "I want to mate with you. I've known you longer and… I… I think I like you… a lot."

I lay back down weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Before sighing once again. "Fine" I say. Lucario looks back at me "I'll… I'll mate with you Lucario."

She falls next to me and wraps her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you." She says. I sit up and she follows suit.

"So… how should we start?" I ask

"How about this" she says before planting her lips on mine. I kiss back. It's a little difficult due to her snout but I manage to do well… I think. Once we release I'm already very hard. She glances down and smiles. She looks back up at me and starts to kiss me again with more passion that before using her tongue this time. She then reaches her hand down to my pants and rubs my crotch causing me to let out a slight moan. Lucario begins trying to take off my shirt so I let her and we continue to kiss while I unbutton and unzip my pants. Lucario pulls my underwear and pants down revealing a part of my length. I break the kiss for a moment to take off my pants and underwear revealing my full member to the room. Lucario looks at it and licks her lips. She lays me down before moving her head towards my dick. She looks up at me, eyes full of lust. She grabs my dick with her soft, warm paws and starts to lick the tip. This causes me to reflexively flinch a little before she continues. Her tongue feels so good licking every sensitive part on my penis not leaving a single part untouched. After a bit of teasing she finally puts it in her mouth causing me to gasp out of pleasure. How can she be this good? Or is it my lack of attention to that part of my body for so long? Whatever the reason she wasn't stopping there. She continued licking my member, swirling her tongue around the tip. This felt so good I was nearing the edge.

"Lucario!" I said "I'm… close… I'm gonna…" she then took my penis out of her mouth and smiled devilishly. "What… why… did you stop" I ask between breaths.

She chuckles before moving up to my face. "I want you to cum inside me" she said this before aiming my dick towards her sopping wet pussy. She teased my tip and her entrance by rubbing the two together before slowly moving it inside of her. This caused us both to gasp and breath heavily at the amazing feelings. Once I was all the way inside of her, she brought her lips to mine once again and kissed me, inserting her tongue into my mouth. I did the same. Finally she had started moving her hips up and down. We both broke the kiss and started breathing heavily again.

"I'm… I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Lucario said before releasing her juices all over my member causing me to shoot my hot sticky sperm deep inside her cunt. We both sat in bliss enjoying the aftermath.

Once we had regained composure, Lucario removed herself from my dick and fell down next to me. We kissed one last time before falling asleep in the other's arms. The next morning I got all my things and continued my adventures in Sinnoh.


End file.
